


WILL?!

by Imdeadontheoutsidetoo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bottom Nico di Angelo, Caught, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Top Will Solace, kinda again, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imdeadontheoutsidetoo/pseuds/Imdeadontheoutsidetoo
Summary: "I smell children out of bed!""Shit, the harpies!" Will exclaimed softly. Nico didn't seem too bothered, choosing to pull Will into another kiss.Or the one where Will and Nico sleep together and their friends discover them the next morning.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 343





	WILL?!

Will and Nico ran up to the Hades cabin, laughing as softly as possible to avoid alerting the harpies. They had been dating pretty much since the end of the Giant War three months ago, yet no one knew. They went out nearly every night and, just like every other outing, Will didn't really want it to end.

They paused in front of the cabin, calming themselves down. Will bent down to kiss Nico goodnight, brushing his lips against his boyfriend's. He was about to pull away when Nico threw his arms around Will's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Will's placed his hands on Nico's hips.

_"I smell children out of bed!"_

"Shit, the harpies!" Will exclaimed softly. Nico didn't seem too bothered, choosing to pull Will into another kiss.

There was another screech, this time closer than the last. The concerned son of Apollo was ready to protest again, but Nico opened the door before he could say anything, dragging Will inside and slamming it shut again.

Now that the couple was safe from the threat of the harpies, Will took control of the situation. He shoved Nico up against the wall, their lips pressed together in a sloppy kiss. Will was messing with the buttons on Nico's shirt, unbuttoning it about halfway before he was pushed against the opposite wall.

"Ni-" Will was cut off by lips on his neck, eliciting a gasp. He could feel the little idiot smirk against his skin, tongue brushing across the surface. Will threw his head back, exposing more of his neck while using his fingers to unbutton the rest of Nico's shirt and rip it off. Unsurprisingly, the son of Hades was ripped. Will would never get used to seeing his boyfriend's body, but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate it.

Will pushed Nico onto the bed, pulling his shirt of by the neck and climbing on top of him, hold his arms above his head and kissing him.

"Are you sure Neeks?" Will whispered. Nico didn't answer, choosing instead to slip his hands down Will's jeans.

\-----

The Seven plus Reyna and Thalia walked over to the Hades cabin, heatedly debating on who would be the one to wake up Nico.

"I'm not doing it. Last time, he punched me in the face."

"I'm not doing it! He almost drowned Piper and I in shadows!"

The debate continued until Reyna whistled, effectively silencing the group.

"How about we all try at once. Therefore, if anything happens, we'll be there to back each other up."

Everyone seemed to agree, but Percy was nominated to open the door with everyone crowded behind him.

"Nico?"

The boy was lying on his bed, covers drawn up near his chin and sleeping soundly. Percy, along with his friends fanned out behind him, were reluctant to wake the peaceful son of Hades. Percy was about to approach Nico when someone groaned. The group froze. Nico's lips hadn't moved. Someone else was in the room.

Tensing, the nine demigods drew weapons, eyes scanning the room. At first, nothing happened. Then, a figure sat up from behind Nico.

"WILL?!" They screamed in unison. The son of Apollo was naked, sheets pooling around his waist and covering his legs. Despite the screams, he was still drowsily swaying in place.

"Nico?" He mumbled, his sleepy voice emphasized by the return of his Southern accent. Nico turned in bed, facing the other boy.

"Will? Whose screaming?" Nico sat up now, also lacking clothes and rubbing his eyes aggressively. He was ready to hop out of bed when he noticed the other demigods in the room.

"Shit."


End file.
